Asunto pendiente
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Sanji ha fallecido en un accidente causado por Zoro, y por eso se ve en la obligación de ayudarlo a resolver "el asunto pendiente" que tiene. Y resulta que ese  asunto pendiente  es Monkey D Luffy. / ZoxLu / SanxLu


Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un fic, el cual tenía ganas de hacer. Espero les guste ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Despertar_

"_Oi despierta"_ escuchó lejano pero perfectamente _"Vamos, despierta"_ volvió a escuchar el pedido. Sentía su respiración lenta y pausada, así como el entumecimiento en sus pulmones dificultándole un poco el inhalar, y sintiendo aún los parpados pesados poco a poco fue abriéndolos.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y volvió a abrirlos pesadamente, centrando su mirada en un punto de un techo blanco y desconocido. "¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó, mientras en su mente rápidamente procesaba la pregunta intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Y como estar en el centro de una vorágine de pensamientos, miles de imágenes, y recuerdos lo atormentaron en unos segundos, causándole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Tanto así que no pudo evitar agarrársela con ambas manos, intentando que parase. No se detenía, y pese a que intentó contener ese frenesí de pensamientos indeseados y el gritar de dolor. No pudo. "¡Ahhh!" gritó, de dolor, de angustia, de cólera." ¡Ahhh!" gritaba cada vez más fuerte, no pudiendo oír los pasos apurados que se dirigían a su habitación.

"¡Ah!" ni el chillido de una mujer que lo vio al entrar, y sin decir más salió corriendo gritando a vocerones "¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Ha despertado!"

Sufría, sufría esa tormenta de imágenes que no dejaban de atormentarlo, esos recuerdos del accidente y el horrible sentimiento de culpa por no recordarlo, por no verlo con claridad. Por aún no saber qué pasaba… disminuyó. Poco a poco las imágenes se tornaron solo unas cuantas, solo tres, dos, una… una foto. Y luego nada. Su cabeza dejó de sentir esa presión inmensa y fue tranquilizándose su respiración, había dejado de gritar, y sintió cómo su cuerpo iba adormeciéndose poco a poco.

"Así va a estar mejor" dijo en un suspiro

"¿Esta seguro doctor?" preguntó con preocupación "Acababa de despertar, después de tanto…"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Solo lo he adormecido un poco para que no se lastime. Esto suele suceder. Y no queremos que sufra alguna aneurisma por la carga de información en sus cerebro" explicaba el hombre mientras soltaba la jeringa en una mesa de metal. Y se quedaba observando a su paciente.

"¿Doctor?"

"Ah, sí. Por favor ve preparando todo para los procedimientos necesarios" la mujer asintió mientras cogía la historia del paciente que se encontraba a los pies de la cama "Y no te olvides de llamar a sus familiares" le recordó antes de que abandonara el cuarto

"¿Qué les digo?"

"Solo que ya despertó" volteó nuevamente hacia la salida "Diles que Roronoa Zoro al fin despertó"

_Accidente_

Caminaba como siempre, con elegancia y gracia, aún mientras ingresaba al hospital y su corazón estaba preocupado y ansioso.

"Buenos días, vengo a buscar a Roronoa Zoro" le dijo a la enfermera en recepción que revisaba unos archivos.

"Buenos días. ¿Roronoa Zoro?" preguntaba mientras buscaba en la computadora que estaba frente suyo. "Sí" exclamó al encontrarlo "Hm ¿podría decirme su relación con el paciente?" preguntó amablemente

"Claro, soy su a…"

"Su mamá" interrumpió alguien que venía desde atrás. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por lo dicho por esa pelirroja.

"¿Mamá?" la enfermera miró de arriba abajo a la hermosa morena frente suyo.

"Así es. Sí quiere revíselo. Su nombre es Nico Robin" dijo confiadamente, la enfermera se extrañó pero no dudo en confirmar lo que le decían

"Vaya, es cierto" la enfermera sonrió un poco desconcertada, y pese a que la morena estaba en igual estado o peor solo sonreía calmadamente. "Habitación 611, sexto piso"

"Muchas gracias" le respondió, mientras cogía a la pelirroja del brazo y la llevaba hasta el ascensor.

"¿Mamá?" le preguntó en un susurro al entrar

"Bueno, yo soy demasiado joven para serlo" le dijo creyendo que con eso la iba a convencer, mientras la sonrisa de la morena se perdía tras el cierre de las puertas del ascensor.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué significa eso de que eres mi madre?" gritó histérico desde su cama al tiempo que ambas abrían la puerta del cuarto 611.

"Tsk… y eso que vinimos a verte" refunfuña la pelirroja mientras ingresan "¿Sabes? Esto es un hospital no se supone que grites como loco"

"¡Cállate perra! ¡Estoy seguro que esto es cosa tuya!"

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste? ¡Tú pedazo de idiota!"

"Ya ya chicos, recuerda lo que dijiste Nami, esto es un hospital. ¿No quieren que nos boten cierto?" explicaba mientras calmaba los humos del par que seguía molesto "Y Zoro, al igual que tú me encuentro sorprendida al saber que tengo un hijo" dijo con parsimonia mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, y miraba a Nami acusadoramente.

"Sí, bueno… lamento no habértelo dicho antes Robin. Es que este idiota no se consiguió un seguro porque se cree invencible… ¡Y no iba a pagar todo esto!" se exaltó, para luego calmarse al ver las miradas que recibía "Y me pareció buena idea" Aún así no lo logró convencerlos "¡Esta bien! Me voy a encargar de los papeles de adopción… y los anularé. ¡No por nada soy la mejor abogada que tienen la suerte de conocer!" gritó orgullosa mientras azotaba la puerta al salir.

"Esa perra me lo va a pagar" refunfuño

"Oh vamos cálmate Zoro, sabes cómo es y realmente se preocupaba por ti. No teníamos el dinero suficiente. Y cuando me dijo que ya sabía cómo solucionarlo supuse que sería por algo como esto" cogió una manzana de una cesta cerca "no podíamos arriesgarnos a que no te atendieran por nuestra falta de dinero. Además recuerda que ella también está poniendo su carrera en juego. Y sabes lo importante que es para ella" cogió el cuchillo de al lado y comenzó a pelar la manzana

"Sí, pues solo le gusta porque de ese modo sus engaños son validos y gana dinero timando gente, lo mejor que sabe hacer" se quejaba, pese a que entendía en el fondo las intenciones de esa mujer.

"Y dime ¿cómo estás?"

"No quiero manzana" dijo al ver que ahora la cortaba en pedacitos

"Es para mí" le sonrió

"Hmp. Bueno pese al hecho de que siento como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de mí, estoy bien"

"Fue más bien una cooster" le corrigió la morena

"Ja ja… no me refiero a eso. Además nada pasó sobre mí, yo también estaba manejando y chocamos" explicó

"¿Así que ya recuerdas mejor lo que pasó?" le preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se metía un trozo de manzana en la boca

"Mejor que antes, aunque hay algo que aún no puedo recordar" se puso a pensar

"Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estaba regresando a la ciudad, y todo iba bien. Entonces me detuve…" volvió a intentar recordar esa parte "fue por alguien a mitad de la carretera" explicó "había alguien más conmigo. Recuerdo que me pidió que le diera un aventón ya que su carro se había descompuesto, que estaba apurado. Y lo deje subir. No hable mucho con él. Viajamos en silencio… pero entonces me distraje con algo. No recuerdo qué. Pero sé que miraba hacia el asiento del copiloto, entonces él me gritó y al voltear para ver al frente… No pude hacer mucho" explicó apenado. La morena se quedó en silencio escuchándolo, puso una cara de tristeza e intentando animarlo posó su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquilo." Dudó por un momento, pero decidió preguntarlo. "¿Y ya te has enterado sobre su estado?"

"No. Quiero hacerlo, pero no lo recuerdo" ella puso cara de no entender "Es eso, que no recuerdo cómo era, y no llegué a preguntarle su nombre. Y por alguna razón eso me molesta" explicó "Además cuando intento saber algo las enfermeras me dicen que en ese tiempo no estaban así que no saben mucho"

"Ya veo" ella dejo el platito vacio sobre la mesa. "¿Sabes? Cuando nos enteramos, vinimos rápidamente al hospital. Te encontré bañado en sangre, inconsciente, las palmas de tus manos aún estaban con vidrios incrustados, y parte de tu ropa estaba chamuscada por el pequeño fuego que inició, aunque felizmente los sacaron antes de que empeorara" lo miró con cariño "estaba muerta del miedo pensando que te perderíamos, y no dejé a Nami que te viera así. Solo firmamos tus papeles y como no querían aceptarlos por no ser parientes, Nami se enfureció y de ahí ella se encargó de todo. Estaba realmente asustada. Sabes que para nosotras eres como un hermano." El peli verde agachó la mirada avergonzado por la confesión, que sabía en su interior pero no estaba preparado para tal directo discurso "Tuviste suerte de seguir con vida" dijo cogiendo sus manos y presionándolas fuertemente "Pero solo tú tuviste esa suerte Zoro" le explicó "Lamentablemente, nos enteramos que el que estaba contigo _murió_"

_Desde el más allá_

"Lo siento mucho señor, pero no podemos dejar que entre sin un permiso. Y menos en ese estado" le explicó al hombre frente suyo, que tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesadas. Y que con ese mismo brazo sujetaba la puerta de la morgue para que no sea cerrada.

"Déjeme entrar, solo quiero ver a los muertos" ni siquiera intento explicarse, o sonar siquiera cuerdo. Causando la desconfianza del encargado, intentando con mayor fuerza el cerrar la puerta.

"¡Pero en qué pensabas al salir así! ¡Gran pedazo de idiota!" gritó furiosa mientras lanzaba una de las muletas que tenía en mano hacia el peli verde

"¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿No ves que estoy herido?" gritó molesto levantando su brazo enyesado. Amabas mujeres se dirigían hacia él.

"¡Sí fuera así estarías quietecito en tu cuarto!" le resondró ya estando parado frente a él.

"Fufufu… Nami si que tienes buena puntería" le mencionó mientras señalaba al que hace un momento impedía a Zoro la entrada, y ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" pidió al hombre agachándose para disculparse.

"Sí, bien hecho" le dijo pasando sobre el cuerpo y entrando "Con permiso" La morena, con curiosidad lo siguió.

"¿Nami?"

"Yo me quedo aquí vigilando" dijo nerviosa.

El peli verde entró mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar si en alguna de esas mesas metálicas se encontraba el cuerpo que buscaba, pero sin suerte alguna pasaba de una a una. Quizá no recordaba quien era, y que ya estaba muerto, pero había algo que no lograba dejarlo en paz. Sentía una necesidad muy fuerte por saber quién era, algo en su cabeza le gritaba que recordara. La misma voz que le ordenaba despertar.

"Zoro" ella interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miró "¿No crees que después de tres meses el cuerpo ya no esté aquí?" preguntó Robin

"Tres meses" repitió aún no creyéndolo

"Es el tiempo que estuviste en coma"

"Lo sé. No puedo creer lo débil que soy"

"Al menos estas vivo" le recordó. Ella le sonrió y él le contesto con una mirada agradecida.

"¡Chicos!" escucharon desde afuera "¡Se está moviendo!" la pelirroja les advirtió

"Es mejor irnos"

"¡Pero aun no encuentro nada!"

"Vamos, esto servirá" le mostró un archivador que había sacado de una de las repisas.

No entendía de donde salía toda la astucia de esa mujer que era como su hermana, pero solo agradecía que estuviera de su lado. Pensaba mientras revisaba los registros que tenían entre manos. Eran todos del mes que él fue ingresado. Ahí encontraría alguna pista de quien buscaba.

"¿Por qué tanta ansiedad en encontrarlo?" preguntó la pelirroja. Robin también miró al peli verde que parecía aún concentrado en los papeles que sostenía. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, refunfuñó pero siguió revisando los papeles que le habían dado.

"Es algo que necesito hacer" dijo después de un largo silencio "Su muerte es culpa mía" Esa frase le fue difícil decir y ambas mujeres lo sabían, pero aún así no les salía ninguna palabra de consuelo o para quitarle la preocupación, solo seguir haciendo lo que les pidió. Buscarlo.

Suspiró con aburrimiento. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera, en frente de una maquina expendedora que no tenía lo que quería, en plena oscuridad solo iluminado por el brillo de la maquina, y con una de sus muletas a su lado. No es que le hiciera falta pero necesitaba protección, ya saben, de esos peligrosos seres con bata blanca que se le acercaban con odiosas agujas, molestosos vendajes y asquerosas pastillas. Y estaba comprobado que esa muleta era peligrosa, garantía de Nami y su gran puntería.

"_¡Recuérdame!" _

Se levantó y buscando con la mirada de donde venía esa voz que había escuchado cogió la muleta y golpeó la punta de esta contra el suelo, para intentar asustar a quien fuera. Pero no había nadie. Suspiró.

"_¡Recuérdame!"_

Volvió a escucharlo, pero esta vez más fuerte, como si esa voz estuviera en su cabeza, y era realmente molestoso. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco al estar por tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar.

¿Recordar? ¿Recordar a quién? Cierto… a él. Pero por qué era tan insistente, tan molestoso, tan… Cierto. Desde el principio esa persona lo había molestado, con esa petición tan demandante que hizo para subir al carro. Y no era que le dejo entrar, él entró solo. Ese tipo, ese tipo… ¡¿cómo querían que recordara a alguien tan antipático como él? Frunció el ceño y decidió olvidar el tema, ya no tenía las mínimas ganas de saber quien fue… el que murió por su culpa. Sí, iba a ser difícil, ya no sentirse culpable, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no lo recordaba y ya no podía… hacer… ¿nada?

Lo vio. De su altura, usaba una camisa azul a rayas, una corbata negra al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos, una brillante rubia cabellera, y una característica resaltante, además de esa cara de enojo.

"Pff ¿Cejas rizadas?" dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Cállate cabeza de marimo!" le gritó. Sí, estaba ahí. ¿Pues qué otra explicación existía para que Roronoa Zoro recordara a alguien tan detalladamente?, ninguna otra excepto que este justo en frente suyo o como ocurría ahora, reflejado en el vidrio de esa máquina. "¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que tu estúpido cerebro de musculo hiciera sinapsis?" Solo había un pequeño problema _él estaba muerto_.

_Asunto pendiente_

"¿No estabas muerto?" fue la única reacción que tuvo de él. Una expresión de duda en su mirada.

"¡Sí! ¡Y todo gracias a ti!" le replicó mientras se acercaba. "¡Tres malditos meses! ¡Demoraste tres malditos meses en despertar! ¡Y para colmo ni si quieras me recuerdas! ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¡Un imbécil descerebrado?" Zoro solo se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Acabaste?"

"¡No! "Pues no solo eso sino que además te paseas con dos bellezas de un lado a otro y ni siquiera me presentas!"

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco" dijo dando la vuelta e ignorándolo.

"¡¿Ahora adonde te vas?"

"A buscar un exorcista"

"Bien" respiró más calmado. "Escúchame tenemos que buscar el modo de solucionar esto"

"¿Tenemos?" el peli verde levantó una de sus cejas "A mí no me incluyas. ¿Por qué no vas a infestar alguna casa? ¿Meterte debajo de la cama de un niño? O ¿hacerle la vida miserable a alguien más?"

"Porque no puedo" le dijo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Después del altercado que tuvieron a penas reencontrándose, él siguió a Zoro a lo que es su habitación y ahí después de calmarse y pedirle que lo escuchara sino no lo dejaría dormir, ambos se habían puesto a analizar lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Y por qué no puedes? Solo vete por allí, con eso me basta"

"¿No crees que si pudiera hacerlo ya me hubiera ido tras esas señoritas? O ¿es que crees que prefiero estar pegado a un idiota como tú?" y antes de que el otro respondiera, prefirió explicarle lo qu sucedía "Veras después del accidente quedé atado a ti. No me puedo ir a ningún otro lugar aunque quiera, créeme ya lo intenté ¡por tres meses! Y nada." Fue en ese momento que el peli verde puso una cara de espanto como si recién se percatara que lo que le hablaba era un fantasma.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!" se quejó molesto "¿Por qué a mí?" se lamentó mientras cogía su cabeza con sus manos.

"Yo tampoco lo sé." Se quedó pensando "Y para serte sincero, no sé mucho" intentaba explicar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues sé que mi nombre es Sanji, y que estoy muerto por culpa tuya, además que estoy muerto ahora porque debo tener algún asunto pendiente, además que gracias a ello estoy atado a ti" se detuvo "Pero, eso es lo único que recuerdo"

"¿Lo único?"

"Supe mi nombre cuando revisabas los archivos, y supe del accidente cuando se lo explicabas a Robin- san. Cuando desperté estaba en una mesa de operaciones, y me asusté completamente, hasta que me di cuenta que al que operaban no era a mí, sino a otra persona. Pude ver tu operación en vivo y en directo. Pero no entendía qué hacía ahí. No era doctor, o enfermero, y parecía que nadie me veía. Hasta que me dí cuenta… Tu corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y todos ahí entraron en pánico, fue en ese momento cuando una enfermera corrió hacia mi y cuando pensé que íbamos a chocar ella me traspasó" tomo aliento y prosiguió "Luego de que todo acabo, yo había comprendido una cosa, estaba muerto y era un fantasma. Y no fue difícil aceptarlo, especialmente porque no tenía recuerdos de cuando estuve vivo. Te cambiaron de habitación y seguías inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro. Pero cuando intente dejar el cuarto no pude. Y así fue por todo este tiempo, y claro que llegue a culparte por eso. Aún lo hago."

"Bonita historia…" dijo con sarcasmo "Pero ¿eso significa que no te vas a ir nunca?"

"No lo sé"

"¡Oh vamos!"

"Por eso solo tenemos que buscar el modo de que recuerde cuál es mi asunto pendiente, y que pueda descansar en paz. Estoy seguro de que si bus.. ¡¿Qué haces?" preguntó mientras lo veía coger el teléfono

"Voy a llamar a Robin"

"¡Sí ella puede ayudarnos!" gritó emocionado "Aunque son las cuatro de la mañana" , ¿estará bien que…?"

"¿Alo? ¿Robin? Sí, soy Zoro. Sí, sé qué hora es. Una pregunta, sabes de algún buen sacerdote, con experiencia paranormal y que sepa… Hey ¿qué haces?" preguntó molesto al ver su llamada cortada.

"Vas a ayudarme con esto aunque no quieras Roronoa Zoro" le amenazó

"Nadie me da órdenes" le respondió con la misma intensidad "Además por qué debería ayudarte?"

"¿Por qué? Porque estoy así por culpa tuya, ¿acaso crees que estoy disfrutando de esto?" Lo que dijo hizo pensar al peli verde, no quería verse obligado a ayudar a alguien, menos a este tipo que no le agradaba, pero en algo tenía razón "Me debes al menos esto. ¿No crees?" Sí, temía decirlo, realmente lo odiaba, pero… tenía razón.

"Ahh, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardes en encontrar tu asunto pendiente o eso?" el rubio escuchó lo que le dijo y sonrió.

"Es mejor que te acuestes. Mañana es tu última revisión y si quieres salir de aquí, lo mejor es que vean que estas bien" dijo volteando para que no viera su rostro. Estaba agradecido.

"Sí, sí" se cubrió con las sabanas y en un par de minutos logró quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras a un lado ese ser etéreo caminaba hacia la ventana para ver cómo el Sol le quitaba protagonismo a la Luna, suspiró deseando que todo acabase rápido, "ya pasaron tres meses" miró su mano examinándola como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer, la cerró con fuerza "no queda mucho ¿no?" preguntó al cielo "si solo pudiera recordar" se lamentó.

"¿Entonces? ¿Ya me puedo ir?" preguntó con cansancio

"Sí, supongo que ya está mejor" respondió una doctora pasando los papeles de su historia. "Su doctor me pidió que lo revisara detalladamente, aunque creo que ya puede irse" le dijo mientras lo veía ya sin yesos realizando planchas en el suelo

"_Presumido" _escuchó en su cabeza. Él solo frunció el ceño.

"Bien, ya firme tu alta, solo falta que venga tu mamá a recogerte" le dijo burlándose molestando al peli verde. "Solo alista tus cosas y puedes irte" escuchó lo que tanto esperaba escuchar.

"Solo espera que nosotras lleguemos" escuchó a través del auricular

"¡Sí!, ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte ¿entendiste?"

"Sí Nami lo sé´" respondió mientras levantaba su maletín y lo colgaba en su hombro.

"Cuídese joven" le despidió una enfermera mayor mientras él salía del hospital.

"Claro, gracias"

"¡Hey Zoro! ¡Quédate ahí!"

"No me des ordenes" le respondió molesto "Voy a estar bien"

"¡Nada de qué vas a estar bien! ¡Ni pienses que te buscaremos cuando te pierdas!" le amenazó

"¡Cómo si fuera a perderme!"

"¡Es lo que mejor haces gran idio…!" colgó la llamada cansado de escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja

"_Hey ¿es cierto lo que dicen?"_

"No les hagas caso. Y quédate callado" le ordenó poniendo de malas al que le seguía "Yo sé lo que hago. Solo debemos llegar a la estación y tomar uno de esos trenes"

"_Claro…"_

"_Sí, realmente sabes lo que haces" _se quejó sarcásticamente mientras veía la hermosa vista de un gran e inmenso mar _"Yo creí que esta ciudad estaba lejana al mar"_

"Cállate. Solo debo tomar un bendito tren"

"_¡¿Acaso crees que por acá va a pasara alguno?" _retumbaba en su cabeza.

"¡Deja de gritar!" se molestó mientras llamaba la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca. "Tsk, que molestia" caminó a lo largo de la orilla de la playa a la que había llegado. Hasta que su celular timbró. "Es Nami" dijo con molestia, "seguro va a estar gritando a penas conteste" y sin decir más apagó el celular.

"No creo que este bien hacer eso " le dijo dejándose ver. "Estas perdido" miró alrededor "Y no parece haber nadie cerca. No debiste alejarte tanto idiota."

"Tsk. Vas a ver cómo nos saco de aquí"

"Sí eso quiero ver" dijo sarcástico mientras solo flotaba detrás suyo. Cuando a lo lejos hundiéndose entre las olas vio algo que hizo vibrar cada una de sus fantasmales células. "O… oi Zoro" susurro al detenerse. Pero el peli verde no lo escuchaba. Viéndose arrastrado cuando este ya estaba más lejos. "Oi Zoro" dijo un poco más fuerte.

"¿qué?" dijo sin tomarle importancia. Mientras iba perdiendo la vista de esa cabeza.

"¡Oi Zoro! ¡Ve a ayudarlo!" le gritó furioso

"¡No me grites! y ¿a quién?" vio como él señalaba a lo lejos, una persona estaba a punto de ahogarse. "¡Rayos!" gritó. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes que él vio como un peli azul se lanzaba al mar para ir en busca de la misma persona. Pese a eso no bajo la velocidad y siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde el que antes se había lanzado traía en brazos al chico que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

El peli azul lo tiró a la arena y comenzó a presionar su pecho con ambas manos. Estaba desesperado y preocupado, presionaba con fuerza el pecho del pelinegro que no parecía responder.

"¡Demonios!" gritó con frustración "Necesito traer algo que me ayude" miró al hombre frente suyo, primero con desconfianza pero no tenía tiempo para eso "¡Tú! ¡Sigue con esto! ¡Necesito ir por algo!" le exigió, mientras se paraba y jalaba al peli verde hacia donde estaba el pelinegro. Y sin decir más corrió hacia una camioneta que estaba cerca.

El peli verde vio al joven que estaba tirado en la arena, sin moverse. Y por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo. Pudo ver cada detalle de su rostro, esos ojos cerrados guardando secretamente unos ojos seguramente tan negros como su cabello, esa marca debajo del izquierdo que tenía tantas ganas de tocar, esos labios semi abiertos, húmedos y …

"¡Has algo!" escuchó a su lado. EL rubio estaba agitado, nervioso, asustado. "¡Muévete! ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada! ¡Se va a morir!" le gritó, haciendo que cayera en cuenta de la horrenda situación, y como antes hacía el peli azul, el continuó con la resucitación. Con fuerza y rítmicamente, logró que poco a poco él botara liquido por la boca. Y después de una fuerte presión el joven se levantó de golpe y empezó a toser atropelladamente, sacando de sus pulmones toda el agua que tenía.

No se había demorado más de medio minuto cuando volvió el otro sujeto. El peli negro seguía tosiendo y respirando agitadamente. "Felizmente" susurró el que llegaba, sonriéndole con gratitud al otro. Se acercó al peli negro y le puso una toalla encima. Se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos y revisarlo. Ya había dejado de toser y ahora era chequeado cuidadosamente por tres pares de ojos.

"Ya, estoy bien" le dijo quitando su mano de encima suyo. "Solo me distraje" el peli azul pareció molestarse.

"Te lo advertí." Miró atrás hacia el sujeto que le había ayudado "Pero hablaremos eso de regreso" suspiró "Y tú, muchas gracias" su sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras se levantaba a darle la mano.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza al mirar al peli verde.

"¡Oh! ¡Es el suuuuuper buen sujeto que te ayudo!" gritó con emoción, ya recobrando el humor que siempre llevaba.

"¡¿en serio? ¡Pues muchas gracias!" le dijo mostrando su gran y pura sonrisa, él estando aún sentado en la arena, son una toalla cubriendo sus cabellos húmedos y gotas salinas bajando por sus comisuras. Esa sonrisa brillaba con los rayos de sol, o era simplemente el brillo del mismo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Ah… eh… no fue nada" ni trabarse al responder.

"Bueno, es mejor que regresemos" le dijo al pelinegro "Seguro ya se dieron cuenta que no estamos"

"Sí, sí." Miró nuevamente a su salvador "Ne Franky, ¿qué tal si nos acompaña?" le preguntó.

"¿Estás seguro?" puso una cara de desacuerdo, "No creo que ahora este bien. Sin ofender. Nos ayudaste mucho, pero no es un buen momento" le explicó, mirando al peli verde apenado.

"Pero Franky" puso un puchero en sus labios que lo hizo ver como un niño pequeño.

"Eh, está bien, no es necesario que me den nada. Yo…"

"Para nada. Hmm. Ya sé. Toma esto. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo me llamas, te recompensare por la ayuda" le sonrió con confianza. Hasta que su celular timbró "Oh vaya, esto está mal" dijo al mirar la pantalla con el número que lo llamaba. "Es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Puedes caminar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" se quejó, parándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

"Entonces vamos" avanzó hacia la camioneta y contestó el teléfono que no había parado de sonar.

"En serio gracias" volvió a agradecer "¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Zoro… Roronoa Zoro" respondió

"Zoro" volvió a sonreírle mostrándole pureza y felicidad "Yo soy Luffy, mucho gusto"

"¡OI Luffy apúrate!" gritó Franky desde la camioneta

"¡Ya voy! Yosh, es hora de que me vaya." Se quitó la toalla de encima y avanzó hacia donde lo esperaban, antes girando a verlo por última vez "¡Zoro!" gritó pese a que lo hubiera escuchado perfectamente sin hacerlo "¡Nos volveremos a ver!" gritó para de nuevo girar y seguir corriendo en esa dirección, subió al auto y desde la ventana sacó una de sus manos agitándola de lado a lado, despidiéndose. Hasta que se fue.

"_Nos volveremos a ver"_ repitió para si en su mente, era una afirmación, ni si quiera un ¨espero¨ un ¨ quizá¨ era una completa afirmación. Él sonrió y sí, también estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver… y no se equivocaba, menos al escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

"Oi Zoro" interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio "Creo que ya lo encontré" el peli verde no entendía, y menos al ver esa expresión pálida del rubio aún mirando por donde la camioneta había desaparecido.

"'Qué cosa?"

"Es él Zoro. Él es mi asunto pendiente. Lo sé. Simplemente lo siento así. Él es Monkey D Luffy"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, review?


End file.
